


Like mother like daughter

by Dustinfantastic1337



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, In which Hakoda sacrifices himself instead of Kya, Lactation Kink, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustinfantastic1337/pseuds/Dustinfantastic1337
Summary: Takes place after the events of The Search Part Two. After dating for a few months, Katara and Azula decided to introduce their mothers, who surprisingly seem to know each other, and seemed to be more close than both Azula and Katara think.
Relationships: Azula/Katara (Avatar), Kya/Ursa (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Heads up

This is not a chapter, but a bit of a heads up for what you guys are getting into. There is not a whole lot of Kya/Ursa stories on this site, as only two of them so fare are on here.

When I saw this picture, [Mother Love by Azutara](https://www.deviantart.com/azutara/art/Mother-Love-204950969), I must admit I became hooked with that sorta ship. I'm a huge Azutara fanatic as it is, and hooking Kya and Ursa up is just as hot. So this is probably the first ever Explicit rated story of both Azutara and Kya/Ursa, as well as probably the first story to have both Azutara and Kya x Ursa.


	2. Friendly Reunion

It was a bright and sunny day on Ember Island. A renowned resort area located in the outer islands of the northern Fire Nation, a perfect place to relax, a vacation spot said to sooth even the most ragged edges.

On the beach, many people were enjoying the sun and ocean waves. Kids were playing with one another either in the water or on the sand, friends and family were conversing , even couples of all ages were spending time with each other.

In one of the many vacation homes, we see a familiar water bender is seen on the small balcony that they had in her room, Katara got a good, wide view of the horizon, the beach, the piers, and the sea even further away. She couldn't help but to smile at the sight.

"That smile sure suits you, princess" A voice said from the other side of the room. Katara glanced back, still smiling albeit with a light tint of scarlet on her cheeks. There stood a familiar princess of the Fire Nation, Azula. Wait, that should be former crown Princess of the Fire Nation.

Now your probably thinking: "What on earth is Azula, the former princess of the Fire Nation doing here, with with Katara? Shouldn't she be incarcerated in the most inescapable prison ever for her crimes against humanity? Or at least put in a mental hospital?".

Well, allow me to tell you. It all started way back at the abandoned village, when Azula sneaked-attack Iroh, uncle of her and her brother Zuko. During Katara’s pursuit to Azula, she and Azula had accidentally crashed into one another, and I mean literally “crashed” into one another. But when their eyes met, little did both girls know that their lives would change forever on that fateful day.

Normally when a water bender comes across a fire bender, they’d be attacking each other without hesitation. But in Katara and Azula’s case, they both felt a strange sensation that nether have felt before, they felt fulfilled. Now, Katara knew that she should the incident, even she knew that I was total insanity. But Azula, however, never did.

One night, she searched for Katara, and surprisingly, the fire bending prodigy was afraid just by confessing her feelings towards the water bending girl. Katara thought that it was some sort of trick, but fate made itself clear that Katara was completely in love with Aula. Ever since that one day, both girls have met in secrecy, and both girls have connected like never before. However, most relationships are bound to take a downturn. During events of Sozen Comet, Azula was lost to her insanity and almost killed Katara, only for Katara to bind Azula in chains. But even after Katara’s victory over Azula, she couldn’t bare herself to look at Azula who was suffering internally. Azula was willing to do anything for Katara, but her thirst for power blinded her and dragged her to a state of near insanity.

But even after all of that, Katara and Zuko, who is now the fire lord, visit Azula at the asylum, only to find the girl in a real bad condition. Of course, Katara managed to bring Azula back, and the two managed to reconcile. Since then, she and Katara had managed to not only restore their relationship but managed to become stronger than ever. Of course, when the others learned of their relationship, there was some major shock at first, but they eventually decided to support. Throughout the many months that has passed, Azula and Zuko had managed to reunite with their long-lost mother Ursa.

Now here the two are, in a beach house, taking some time for themselves. But they were also waiting for somebody.

“You think they’ll make it?” Katara asked Azula. Azula just walked to her water bending princess before wrapping an arm her waist.

“I’m certain they’ll come. If not, they have their reasons.” Azula said while Katara rested her head on Azula’s shoulder. Sudenly, a knock was heard. Both girls turned to see the door open, revealing Azula’s mother.

“I do hope I’m not intruding.” Ura said with a teasing grin.

“No, mother. We were just waiting for you to come.” Azula said as she hugged her mother. “Surely you remember Katara, yes?”

“Of course.” Ursa said with a soft smile. “How could I forget my future daughter-in-law?” Katara and Azula blushed upon hearing that escape Ursa’s lips.

“It’s good to see you again.” Katara said with a bow.

“Likewise dear.” Ursa said when another knock came in.

“Oh! That must be her.” Katara said before walking to the door. Katara opened the door, and sure enough, there stood Katara’s mother Kya.

“Mom! You made it!” Katara said happily as she hugged her mother.

“It’s great to see you, Kya.” Azula said with a bow.

“Of course, dearie.” Kya said before here eyes met Ursa’s. The two gasoped simultaneously. “Ursa? Is that you?”

“Kya!” Ursa said with a smile before both women hugged each other. “My! I haven’t seen you since the day I visited to the South Pole!”

Katara and Azula were both confused at the display they were witnessing.

“Oh, we have so much catching up to do.” Kya said in glee.

“Indeed, we do.” Ursa said with a nod.

“Uh…you two...know each other?” Katara asked, too confused to react.

“Oh, well…we met a few days after your father died.” Kya said, surprising the two girls. The confusion both Katara and Azula had were now replaced with shock.  
  


“You never told me or Sokka this!” Katara asked.

“Well, you never asked. Plus, it kinda slipped my mind.” Kya said bashfully.

“I would ask how you two crossed paths, but I’m afraid that can wait.” Azula said before grabbed a bag. “For now, the sun’s rays and the ocean breeze calls.”

“You two can go on. We’ll catch up.” Ursa said to the two.

“Okay. But don’t take too long.” Katara said before she and Azula walked out. Once both mothers were alone, they embraced once again.

“I never thought I see you again, after so many years.” Ursa said to Kya.

“I know.” Kya said, blushing a bit. “I never thought Azula was your daughter.”

“I can say the same for yours.” Ursa said, blushing as well. “And to think both our girls are in a relationship, too.” Ursa said before placing a hand on Kya’s cheek. And the next thing anyone knew, she and Kya locked lips with one another. This lasted for a good few seconds before the two separated.

“I guess history does repeat it's self" Kya said with a deep blush visible on her face.

"Do you think we should tell them about our little… “exploitations” we had with one another?” Ursa asked, her face as red as Kya’s.

“When the time arises, yes.” Kya said before she opened the door. “But for now, let’s just enjoy our time with our daughters.” Ursa nods in agreement at this.

“You know, I always wandered what you’d look like in a swimsuit.” Ursa said with a chuckle.

“I suppose we’ll find out when we get there.” Kya said before motioning Ursa to walk out first. “After you.”

* * *

**I know this chapter was quite short, but ill try to make the next one a bit longer, and spicier too. Also, I used some story elements from Niban Destikim's Azutara fan comics to explain the story of Azula and Katara's relationship.**

**Anyways, i hope you like this story so far, and as always, i will see you on the next chapter.**

And just like that, the two walked out.


End file.
